


Aren't you in love with your car?

by Enanta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Crossover, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enanta/pseuds/Enanta
Summary: As you know, all tapes that have lain in the cabin of the Crowley car for more than two weeks become an album of the Queen band.How did it happen and what came of it?Как известно, все кассеты, пролежавшие в салоне машины Кроули больше двух недель, становятся альбомом группы Queen.Как это произошло и что из этого вышло?





	1. Find me somebody to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An illustration: https://pp.userapi.com/c849416/v849416112/1c3124/pxalik8NdJ8.jpg  
> First publication: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8371934

В четверг 13 февраля 1975 года около семи часов вечера из звукозаписывающей студии Trident Studios на Сент-Эннз Курт вышел молодой человек и нервно закурил. Ветер поднес его светлые волосы слишком близко к пламени зажигалки, и он вполголоса выругался, привлекая внимание какой-то пожилой леди, которая проворчала что-то вроде: «Ишь, вырядился, как девчонка, срам какой». Молодой человек уже достаточно натерпелся в жизни и из-за своей миловидной внешности, когда его принимали за хорошенькую девушку, и из-за любви к роскошным шелковым блузам и узким в паху бархатным штанам (кем нашего героя принимали из-за такой одежды, мы уточнять не будем). Он досадливо посмотрел вслед старушке, и мгновенно про нее забыл, потому что увидел… ее. Нет — Ее. Ту, которой, может, и не суждено стать единственной, которой, вероятно, даже не суждено принадлежать ему, но ту, которую он полюбил с первого взгляда и запомнит на всю жизнь. На улицу один за другим вывалились еще трое длинноволосых парней в шмотках разной степени экстравагантности, один из них хлопнул его по плечу:

— О чем задумался, Родж?

Роджер молча кивнул, и другой парень присвистнул:

— Вот это тачка!

— Не говори, Дикки, только сейчас понял, что всю жизнь мечтал о такой, — с придыханием ответил Роджер. — Это же межвоенная Бентли, боже, какая красавица!

— Да ты, дружище, влюбился! — заржал и быстро прикрыл рот ладонью тот, который был одет непотребнее всех.

— Брайан, у тебя фотоаппарат с собой? — обратился Роджер к четвертому товарищу, высокому и кудрявому. — Сними меня рядом с ней, а?

— Давай только быстро, пока хозяев нет, — согласился Брайан.

— И меня! И нас! — оживились двое других, моментально становясь около Бентли, которая буквально купалась в потоках любви и восхищения.

— Давайте быстрее, те двое подозрительно смотрят на нас, кажется, это их машина, — торопил Брайан, кивая на двух типичных обитателей Сохо, остановившихся на другой стороне улицы возле книжного магазина.

— Кто? Те? Да не, смотри, какие они сладкие голубки, ничего они нам не сделают! — заявил тот, который не любил широко улыбаться.

— На себя посмотри, Фред! — возмутился Брайан, — Это обычные добропорядочные джентельмены. Готово!

— Супер! Спасибо! — сказал Роджер, вежливо промолчав о том, что видел, как один добропорядочный джентельмен поправлял шарф и подавал руку другому. — Будет чудо, если у меня когда-нибудь будет такая машина! Я бы ей даже песни писал. Любовные!

Парни рассмеялись и пошли вниз по улице. Брайан рассудительно заметил:

— Чудо будет, если мы запишем альбом, который войдет в чарты и надолго.

— Будет чудо, если мы с Верон все-таки въедем в нормальный дом, — вздохнул Дикки.

— Это все случится и так, — самонадеянно заявил Фред, — А чудо будет, если десятилетия спустя наши песни будут знать и любить все. В смысле, вообще все! Японцы, американцы, чукчи, ангелы, демоны и зубные феи! И даже эта Бентли, в которую влюбился Роджер!

И молодые люди окончательно растворились в толпе.

Добропорядочные джентельмены улыбнулись друг другу и прошли к машине. Водитель галантно открыл дверь своему другу, а тот незаметно прищелкнул пальцами и улыбнулся чуть шире.


	2. In only seven days

***  
— Ай, ради Б… — запнулся слегка позеленевший Азирафаэль, вцепившись в ручку двери машины, — Мы же не очень спешим, зачем так гнать?

— А почему нет? — спросил Кроули.

Бентли вопреки всем законам пространства и времени вписалась в поворот, и Кроули резко дал по тормозам, потому что какому-то идиоту пришло в голову разворачивать свой зонт посреди проезжей части. Странно, как этот человек дожил до своих тридцати шести лет, семи месяцев и одиннадцати дней. Азирафаэль засопел, не находя достаточно слов для возмущения. Кроули, извиняясь, потрепал его по колену. Радио зашипело и выдало:

— Mama, just killed a man! (1)

— Нет, дорогой, он жив! — возразил Азирафаэль.

— Не обращай внимания, — сказал Кроули, — Второй день эту песню по радио гоняют.

И он поставил кассету с ораторией Гайдна «Сотворение мира». Кроули еще не догадывался, что этот день был началом конца его аудиального комфорта. Те, кто когда-нибудь пытался завести на морозе свою «ласточку», точно знают, что автомобили обладают сознанием. 18 октября 1975 года черная Бентли 1926 года выпуска осознала себя и свои желания.

Через две недели Кроули обнаружил на этой кассете прекрасную любовную рок-балладу Гайдна «In only seven days» (2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> (1) "Мама, я только что убил человека" — слова песни Bohemian Rhapsody. В октябре 1975 года песню показали Кенни Эверетту, который был диджеем на радио Capital. Запись на бобине Эверетту дали якобы с условием, что тот не будет ставить её на радио. «Хорошо, не буду ставить» — ответил Эверетт и подмигнул. Эверетт раздразнил слушателей сперва фрагментами песни, а потом за два выходных дня за время своего шоу проиграл её 14 раз. В ближайший понедельник целые толпы покупателей приходили в магазины за пластинкой, но той ещё не было в продаже.   
> (2) "In only seven days" — "всего лишь за семь дней." Как известно, Бог творил мир в течение шести дней, а на седьмой отдыхал.  
> небольшой анахронизм: эта песня Queen была написана в 1978.


	3. Your wish is my command

**1977**

В машине оказался Азирафаэль. Очень напряженный и решительный.

_— We can do the tango just for two. [Мы можем потанцевать танго, только ты и я.] (1)_ , — ненавязчиво предложило радио.

Кроули мысленно цыкнул на него. Не помогло. Эмансипировавшаяся Бентли превращала любое радио в Radio Ga-Ga (Кроули так назовет это явление через несколько лет, когда появится соответствующая песня), а любую кассету — в последний альбом группы Queen.

— Кроули, это слишком опасно, — Азирафаэль почти умолял. Кроули досадливо избегал его взгляда.

_— I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
Say the word, your wish is my command_

_— продолжал искушать Фредди Меркьюри из динамика._

_[Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас завязался роман,  
Скажи только слово: твое желание — приказ для меня] (2)_, 

Кроули и Азирафаэль неуютно молчали, очевидно оставаясь каждый при своем мнении относительно святой воды.

— Но я не могу позволить тебе рисковать еще больше, — сказал Азирафель, протягивая термос; голос его чуть-чуть дрожал, как и руки, — Только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, аккуратнее. Не откручивай крышку.

_— Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy,  
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy?_

_[О, любовь, о, любовник,  
Что ты делаешь этим вечером, эй, парень?] (3)_

— Ох, после всего, что ты сказал… — растрогался Кроули, — Я могу поблагодарить тебя?

— Лучше не надо, — Азирафаэль сидел, как на иголках.

_— Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine…_

_[Поужинаем в «Ритце», встретимся точно в девять,  
Я оплачу счёт, ты выпьешь вина…] (4)_

— Может, подвезти тебя? Куда скажешь, — предложил Кроули.

_— Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely  
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it),_

_[Поедем обратно стильно, в моём салоне будет мило,  
Просто пригласи меня к себе, и все будет отлично.] (5)_

Это был безукоризненный план, но Азирафаэль был не в духе.

— Нет, спасибо. Не надо так расстраиваться, — быстро добавил он. — Может быть, когда-нибудь, мы могли бы, не знаю, устроить пикник. Или пообедать в «Ритце».

Он выглядел как ангел, который борется с искушением, но не уверен в правильности своих поступков

— Я тебя подвезу, куда тебе угодно, — не сдавался Кроули.

— Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули, — ответил Азирафаэль.

Это было больно, но он не подал виду. А вот Бентли не осталась в долгу и заорала на весь салон:

_— Don't stop me now! [Не останавливай меня сейчас!] (6)_

Кроули молчал.

_— I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity._

_[Я падающая звезда, прыгающая по небу  
Как тигр, отрицающая законы тяготения] (7)_

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Должно быть, слова о падающей звезде напомнили ему о падших ангелах. Он резко вышел из машины. Кроули устало облокотился на руль. Через полторы минуты он откинулся в кресле и подумал, что все-таки песня чертовски хороша. Странно, он не помнил, чтобы ее автор продавал ему душу…

_— Оу-ууу-уу!_ — взревело радио высоким голосом, —  
 _The machine of a dream,  
Such a clean machine!_

_[Машина мечты,  
Какая прекрасная машина] (8)_

— Да-да, детка, — подтвердил Кроули, — Ты просто чудо, я тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *События сериала перенесены на 10 лет вперед, чтобы нужный саундтрек уже был написан.  
> **"Your wish is my command" — "Твое желание — приказ для меня" — строчка из песни Queen "Good old-fashioned lover boy."
> 
> (1-5) — песня Queen "Good old-fashioned lover boy"  
> (6-7) — песня Queen "Don't stop me now"  
> (8) — песня Queen "I'm in love with my car"


	4. It's a hard life

*******

Перемазанные в креме и облитые водой, они спрятались в машине, про себя удивляясь свирепости самых обычных человеческих детей. Азирафаэль в раскаянии оживил и отпустил задохнувшегося в рукаве голубя, до фокуса с которым дело не дошло.

_— I was born to love you  
With every single beat of my heart,_

_[Я рожден, чтобы любить тебя  
Каждым ударом моего сердца] (1)_

У Бентли были свои представления о деликатности и удачном моменте.

— Собаки нет, — сказал Кроули.

— Собаки нет, — сказал Азирафаэль.

_— Yes, I was born to take care of you  
Every single day of my life!_

_[Да, я живу, чтобы заботиться о тебе  
Каждый день своей жизни.] (2)_

— Ты же говорил, что это он! — вздохнул Азирафаэль, рассеянно снимая остатки кремового торта с лацкана и тщательно облизывая пальцы.

— Нет, нет, нет, — строго сказал Кроули. Это уж было слишком. — Ты не посмеешь меня обвинять!

— Еще как посмею! Это ты должен был подменить детей. Как можно было перепутать? — возмутился Азирафаэль.

_— Love kills! [Любовь убивает!] (3)_ — предупредительно выкрикнул Фредди.

— Окей, ребенок был потерян, — заявил Кроули, раздраженно заставляя радио переключиться, — так лучше?

— Не уверен. Надо что-то делать.

Зазвучала ария Кинио из «Паяцев» Леонкавалло. Почему-то по-английски. (4)

— Мы знаем день и место рождения мальчика, — продолжал Азирафаэль. — Мы сможем найти его. Если с ним ничего не случилось, конечно.

_— This is a tricky situation,  
I've only got myself to blame._

_[Это запутанная ситуация,  
И всё, что мне осталось, это винить самого себя.] (5)_

— Мог бы и поддержать, — проворчал Кроули.

— Что?

— Нет, ничего. С ним ничего не может случиться! — раздраженно сказал Кроули. — Это он может с кем-то случиться.

_— It can happen to anyone.  
You win — you lose…_

_[Это может случиться с каждым.  
Ты приобретаешь — ты теряешь…] (6)_

— Нужно найти больничные регистрационные записи, — продолжал мысль Азирафаэль.

— И что?

— И тогда мы найдем ребенка!

— И дальше что?! — вспылив, Кроули забубнил под нос проклятья. Азирафаэль поджал губы.

— _It's a hard life [Это тяжелая жизнь]_ , — возмутительно легкомысленно посетовал Фредди из динамика.

Азирафаэль многословно и высокопарно критиковал адский план одиннадцатилетней давности по подмене детей. Зло, дескать, несет семена разрушения само в себе. Его риторика была совершенна. Кроули казалось, что у него ноет зуб.

_— Oh yeah — I fell in love_  
And now you say it's over  
and I'm falling apart, 

_[О да — я влюбился,_  
А сейчас ты говоришь мне, что всё кончено  
и я совершенно расклеился] (7) 

Кроули только поморщился от этих метафор падения при описании любви (8).

— Надо все-таки посетить этот госпиталь, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль, как будто извиняясь. — Где он?

— В Тадфилде, это не очень далеко, — ответил Кроули и незаметно заставил исчезнуть с лица ангела глупые нарисованные усы, о которых тот забыл.

_— It's a hard life_  
To be true lovers together,  
To love and live forever in each other's hearts 

_[Это трудная жизнь,_  
Чтобы по-настоящему любить друг друга,  
Любить и вечно жить в сердцах друг друга.] (9) 

— А есть еще какие-нибудь способы обнаружить мальчика? — поинтересовался Азирафаэль.

— Антихриста? Нет, у него что-то вроде экрана от оккультных сил.

— Оккультных?

— Типа нас с тобой.

— Я не оккультный! — возмутился Азирафаэль, а потом с гордостью добавил, — Ангелы не оккультные, а эфирные!

И лучик солнца подсветил его светлые волосы наподобие нимба, а Кроули ощутил на своем лице дуновение Благодати.

_— Now I'm waiting for something to fall from the skies,  
And I'm waiting for love._

_[Теперь я жду чего-то, что упадёт прямо с небес,  
Я жду любви.] (10)_

Они одновременно вздохнули.

— В любом случае надо, чтобы получилось с первого раза, — посетовал Кроули. — Если мы не найдем его… Армагеддон дважды не случается. Последняя война за прекращение всего — и все такое. Нам наверняка не понравится.

_— It's a long hard fight_  
To learn to care for each other,  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love. 

_[Это долгое тяжёлое сражение,_  
Чтобы научиться заботиться друг о друге,  
Чтобы доверять друг другу с самого начала  
Когда ты влюблен.] (11) 

Азирафаэль слушал его внимательно и печально.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1-2) — песня Фредди Меркьюри "I was born to love you". И да, Бентли любит и сольники Квинов тоже.  
> (3) — песня Фредди Меркьюри "Love kills".  
> (4) — начало песни Queen "It's a hard life".  
> (5-7) — песня Queen "It's a hard life".  
> (8) — в русском переводе метафора, увы, утрачивается.  
> (9-11) — песня Queen "It's a hard life".


	5. And we could love forever

— Это автобус до Оксфорда, — удивился Азирафаэль.

— Но по необъяснимой причине он поедет в Лондон, — заявил Кроули, метко отправляя опустевшую бутылку вина в урну, — Давай, ангел, садись. Подброшу тебя в последний раз.

— Не огорчайся, дорогой, — мягко сказал Азирафаэль.

— Она была для меня больше, чем машина. Совсем своя, как хорошо севшая перчатка…

— Но ведь и с характером, — заметил Азирафаэль.

— С кем поведешься, — хмыкнул Кроули, — И хорошее же чудо ты тогда сотворил, очень в твоем духе: отдать людям пламенный меч, дать безвестным музыкантам всемирную славу…

Азирафаэль заулыбался.

— Но я ничего не делал. Ну почти ничего. Они сами всего добились.

— Сами? Сами добились стадионов с миллионами поклонников и славы, которая все не гаснет?

— Это же люди. Они сами могут такое, что нам с тобой и не снилось. И в разрушении, и в созидании.

— Надо же, — покачал головой Кроули, — А я-то все это время думал…

— Хочешь, как-нибудь вместо симфонического концерта сходим послушать этих ребят?

— Нет, — хмуро сказал Кроули, — Не хочу. 

Он посмотрел на часы, в Пандемониуме было по-прежнему «слишком поздно» (1).

— А я думал, тебе нравится их музыка.

— Нравилась. Но смертные слишком смертны. Иногда это удручает.

— А, — понял Азирафаэль и замолчал.

А Кроули вспомнил один день в 1908, когда он стоял рядом с молодым охотником и одним очень старым доктором (и очень успешным: средний показатель летального исхода в его практике был 83,6%) в джунглях Бельгийского Конго, самом аду колонизации. Шимпанзе сильно укусил охотника, и теперь, когда мужчина разделывает тушу, кровь животного проникает в рану на его руке, и вирус иммунодефицита обнаруживает нового идеального носителя: геном совпадает на 98%. Это был прощальный подарок Чумы. Не нужно было дальнейшего вмешательства Кроули, чтобы охотник потратил половину своей выручки на проституток в Леопольдвиле: это было в норме этого места и этого времени. К многоразовым шприцам, переливанию крови, падению колониализма и массовому использованию пассажирских авиаперевозок Кроули тоже не имел никакого отношения (2). Он только наблюдал. Сначала было забавно, как игра в ломбер или в шахматы. Потом — не очень: на его глазах новая болезнь уничтожала дорогую Кроули часть человеческой культуры.

— Но с Бентли ты же что-то сделал? — Кроули мотнул головой, как будто вытряхивая из неё непрошеное воспоминание.

— Я даровал ей возможность любить, — смущенно признался ангел.

— Ты — что? — не поверил Кроули. — Никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять… Так что, она от большой любви гоняла Queen без остановки?

— Видимо, да. Она же была с ними знакома, хоть и мимоходом. Тебя она тоже любила, — он взглянул на Кроули, — Что? Я же ангел, я чувствую любовь. Как и ты, между прочим...

— Это в каком смысле? — Кроули так заинтересовался, что даже снял очки.

— Ну… — Азирафаэль назидательно покачал головой. — Вообще-то во всех, мой дорогой.

Кроули ухмыльнулся с непередаваемым выражением лица, вернул очки на свой нос, помолчал, а потом совсем не демонически всхлипнул:

— Она разговаривала со мной.

— Мм… Я не очень разбираюсь в такой музыке, и вообще это был особенный случай, но… — и Азирафаэль задумчиво потер переносицу.

В водительской кабине громко заиграло радио. Простая фортепианная мелодия, Кроули определил бы ее как «задумчивая». Или даже «слезливая».

_— You've captured my love,_  
Stolen my heart,  
Changed my life. 

_[Ты завладел моей любовью,_  
Похитил мое сердце,  
Изменил мою жизнь.] (3) 

Кроули узнал этот голос. Немного странно было слышать в нем такое: нежность, тоску, обреченность и беспомощность. Азирафаэль ободряюще положил ладонь на его плечо.

_— Every time you make a move_  
You destroy my mind,  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside… 

_[Каждое твоё движение_  
Сводит меня с ума,  
А от твоих прикосновений  
Я теряю контроль и испытываю душевный трепет.] (4) 

Азирафаэль заерзал на сидении:

— Как ты думаешь, что они с нами сделают?

— Лучше не представлять, — ответил Кроули. — Но так я их презираю, что мне даже не страшно.

Кроули снова взглянул на часы. После несостоявшегося Армагеддона прошло совсем немного. У мира людей еще есть какое-то время впереди, но для них с ангелом это почти ничего не меняло, и счет оставался на часы.

_— I could give up all my life for just one kiss.  
I would surely die, _

__— тут Фредди мучительно вздохнул. Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза.

_— If you dismiss me from your love.  
You take my breath away._

_[Я мог бы отдать всю свою жизнь за один твой поцелуй._  
Я несомненно умру,  
Если ты отстранишь меня от своей любви.  
От тебя у меня перехватывает дыхание…] (3) 

__Наверное, никто не мог бы петь так тоскливо и так страстно.

— Мы не можем знать, что случится, но мы можем поступить так, как надо, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— А как надо? — Кроули забывал дышать уже примерно минуту.

— Вот это выпало из книги Агнессы, — Азирафаэль протянул ему клочок бумаги.

_«Когда все свершится, мудро избирай обличия, ибо скоро играть тебе с огнем»._

— И что это значит? — спросил Кроули.

— Мне кажется, это про выбор стороны, — предположил Азирафаэль.

— И?

— Я теперь на твоей стороне, Кроули, — сказал Азирафаэль. Ангельские голоса, как известно, для человеческого уха подобны трубам, звучащим одновременно в нескольких регистрах (если, разумеется, речь идет об ангеле в его истинном обличии), и сейчас в голосе Азирафаэля промелькнула его сущность, потому что он говорил мягко и твердо одновременно. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось потерять меня еще раз. Ты пережил достаточно в последние дни.

— Ангел, я… ты… — и Кроули промямлил что-то растроганное и нечленораздельное. И даже, возможно, всхлипнул. Но последнее не точно.

_— I will find you  
Anywhere you go,_

— сильно и уверенно вывел Фредди.

_I'll be right behind you_  
Right until the ends of the earth.  
I'll get no sleep til I find you  
To tell you when I've found you —  
I love you. 

_[Я найду тебя,_  
Куда бы ты ни отправился.  
Я буду за твоей спиной  
До самого конца света, даже на краю земли.  
Я не смогу заснуть, пока не найду тебя,  
Чтобы сказать,  
Что я люблю тебя.] (4) 

— Только там написано «обличия», а не «стороны». Она имела в виду что-то другое, — заметил Кроули.

— Не знаю. Подумаю еще, — он вытащил скомканное предсказание из пальцев Кроули, — Почти приехали. Сделаешь так, чтобы он высадил меня у магазина?

— Он же сгорел, помнишь? — сострадание Кроули не могли скрыть даже черные очки. У Азирафаэля едва заметно задрожал подбородок, — Можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь.

_— Anything can happen,  
But we only have one more day together, yeah  
Just one more day forever, so  
Love me like there's no tomorrow,_

— жизнерадостно предложило радио.

_[Может произойти что угодно._  
Но у нас остался последний день,  
Всего один бесконечный день, так что  
Люби меня, как будто завтра не настанет.] (5)  
  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся так, как будто тяжелые мысли перестали его беспокоить. Кроули задумчиво провел пальцем по циферблату (а может быть, это был Азирафаэль):

— Осталось немного, да? — улыбнулся он.

— Возможно, стоит поспешить.

_— Hold me in your arms, tell me you mean it._  
This is our last goodbye and very soon it will be over  
But today just love me like there's no tomorrow. 

_[Обними меня, скажи, что это правда._  
Мы прощаемся навсегда, и очень скоро всё закончится,  
Но сегодня люби меня, как будто завтра не настанет.] (6) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * And we could love forever — "и мы можем любить вечно" — строчка из песни Queen "Who wants to live forever" (Не лишним будет добавить, что следующая строчка — "Forever is our today" — "Вечность — наше сегодня" или "Сегодня вечность наша").
> 
> (1) — Пандемониум — столица Ада в поэме Джона Мильтона «Потерянный Рай». В поэме описываются сотворение мира, восстание и падение Сатаны (Змия), грехопадение Адама и Евы и изгнание их из рая.  
> (2) — история возникновения ВИЧ и распространения СПИДа согласно последним публикациям в научно-популярной литературе. Вы, конечно, все знаете, что Фредди Меркьюри умер от СПИДа. Как и, например, Либераче, Рудольф Нуреев, Мишель Фуко, Айзек Азимов, Кейт Харинг, Кенни Эверетт... Их было так много на рубеже 1980х-90х.  
> (3-6) — песня Queen "You take my breath away".  
> (7-8) — песня Фредди Меркьюри "Love me like there's no tomorrow".
> 
> ***  
> Все, ребята, это конец. Спасибо, что читали и комментировали. Я рада, если вам понравилось.  
> Продолжения не будет, но можете заглянуть в мое любимое детище по Queen, и поддержать меня: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7960028. Там много похожего: складывающиеся в историю драбблы; джен, который и броманс, и пре- квази- недо-слэш; между героями царит любовь и нежность; и в то же время местами щемяще и грустненько выходит; и оно тоже отчасти про предопределение (в которое лично я, к слову, как человек ничуть не верю, а как автор и бог постоянно использую).


End file.
